degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Todd MacGregor
Todd MacGregor is the father of Terri MacGregor. He was devastated when Terri was put in a coma by Rick Murray in 2004, but believed that she would pull through it since she was a fighter. After Terri awoke and recovered from her coma, she transferred from Degrassi Community School to a private school most likely at Todd's discretion. He was portrayed by Geoffrey Bowes. Character History Season 1 In Eye of the Beholder, Todd comments on the fact that Terri is all grown up since she will be attending the dance that night and dancing with boys. Todd says he can see the boys will be lining up for miles to dance with her, and Terri comments, "Maybe in some alternate universe". Terri tells Todd that she is fat, which is why boys don't notice her, and he tells her that that isn't true. He says her that she is beautiful and she needs to stop beating herself up. She tells her dad she isn't going to dance because no one will want to dance with a "fat cow" like her, and he tells her not to say that. Terri uses her dad as an excuse to not go to the dance, saying he won't let go because she has to do chores. Season 3 In Don't Dream It's Over, after Terri is in the hospital, Spinner Mason and Paige Michalchuk visit her for the first time while she is in her coma. Her father walks out and recognizes both Paige and Spinner, greeting them. Paige gives him the card the school signed for Terri, and Todd thanks them. He tells that she is undergoing surgery that night, as they found a blood clot in her brain. Todd thinks she is going to pull through, as she is "a fighter". Todd doesn't understand how anyone could do this to her, especially because Terri was "over the moon" for Rick Murray, her ex-boyfriend who had pushed her down into a rock, putting her in the coma. Paige and Spinner exchange looks, and Todd figures out that they knew that Rick was abusive. He asks them accusingly why they didn't talk to him about it, and Paige weakly says that they thought that the abuse was under control. He angrily shouts at them, "You think it's still under control?!", while motioning to Terri in the hospital bed with tubes all hooked up to her. The next day, he is sitting by Terri in the hospital, looking devastated over the fact he is in a coma. Spinner and Paige come to visit Terri, and Todd approaches them, saying that the doctors don't know the extent of the surgery, but Terri came through the surgery. Paige apologizes to him, and Todd apologizes to her for being out of line for yelling at them yesterday, Todd thanks them for coming and says they are good friends, before returning to sit at Terri's bedside. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Minor Character Category:Season 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Parents